Happy Birthday Minnasan!
by Toki no Miko
Summary: ini adalah fanfic pertama Toki tentang para tokoh Bleach merayakan ultahnya! sekarang, Aizen ultah! Uh-oh... apa yang akan terjadi? apakah Aizen bakalan jadi sate? atau lebih parah lagi? just read&review aja deh ;
1. 5 May, The Forgotten Birthday

Toki: hai _minna-san_~! Toki di sini~! Ini fanfic Toki yang pertama, jadi mohon bantuannya! (bow) Judulnya "Happy Birthday Minna-san!". Fanfic ini menceritakan tokoh-tokoh Bleach pas mereka ultah! Part yang pertama yaitu ultahnya letnan divisi ke-2..., OMAEDA-_SAN_! Kenapa Omaeda-_san? _Soalnya yang ultah di awal Mei kan Omaeda-_san... _Sebetulnya Toki juga gak mau sih... (sambil ngelirik ke Omaeda dengan tampang jijik, sebel, kesel, mual, dan lainnya)

Omaeda: (jaw drop) eh, gue lagi dimana nih?

Toki: (evil smirk) Omaeda-_san_ diem aja deh, nih _senbei_! (ngelempar sekarung _senbei_)

Omaeda: woof woof! (air liurnya netes-netes, menjijikan!)

Toki: (sweat drop) Euy! (nabok Omaeda) Oke deh! Toki buka fanfic Toki ini~~!

* * *

><p><strong>Petunjuk:<strong>

"Hai" - lagi percakapan.

_Hai_ - lagi bicara dalam hati

_**Hai **_- yang lagi bicara zanpakutounya

**OC in this Fanfic:** Yukiko (nama keluarganya hilang ditelan bumi) - Sahabat Hinamori di akademi shinigami. Menempati jabatan ke-3 di divisi 5. Rambutnya putih (kayak Shiro-chan gitu deh! Hitsugaya: JANGAN PANGGIL GUE SHIRO-CHAN!), matanya berwarna emas (kayak Ed dari FMA), trus tingginya se-Hinamori!

**Disclaimer:** Bukan Toki pemilik Bleach beserta rakyatnya, tapi Tite Kubo-_sensei_-lah yang punya (nangis-nangis sampe 5 kilo)

* * *

><p><strong>5 May, The Forgotten Birthday<strong>

-Di Soul Society, 5 Mei-

Ehem, ehem…. KUKURUYUK! PETOK PETOK PETOK!

Omaeda, si letnan gendut divisi 2, sekaligus budak sejatinya Soi Fong (Author ditabok Omaeda), bangun dengan ceria hari ini, padahal biasanya masih tidur jam segini. _Weshhh~~! Gue hari ini ultah coy~! Cepet-cepet bangun ah~~! _serunya dalam hati. Cepet-cepet Omaeda lari sambil ngupil ke kamar mandi, soalnya beban dalam tubuhnya mau keluar (Toki kira mau mandi -_-). Pas 'bom'nya udah meledak, langsung deh dia cepet-cepet ganti baju, trus pake lambang letnan divisi ke-2. Gak lupa Omaeda membawa _zanpakutou_nya yang sama aja sifatnya kayak dia, yaitu Gegetsuburi.

_Fufufufufu... Mungkin aja sekarang banyak tumpukan kado di kantor gue... Fufufufufufufu..._ pikirnya sambil menyeringai menjijikan (Euy!). Akhirnya, setelah menempuh perjalanan naik onta (eh?), Omaeda nyampe juga di kantor divisi 2, dimana dia mengerjakan paperwork yang gak tau gunanya untuk apa itu.

"Pagi, Soi Fong-_taichou_~~~!" sapa si Omaeda dengan suara _agak _teriak, sampe-sampe suaranya bisa kedengeran ke Hueco Mundo!

-Di Hueco Mundo-

"Wesh... Suara paan tuh?" tanya Grimmjow, yang lagi denger lagu "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" (abis Toki suka banget sama lagunya Panic! At the disco) dengan volume full.

"Mana gue tahu..." jawab Ulquiorra sambil baca komik Kuroshitsuji (Ternyata Ulquiorra-_san_ nge-fans berat sama Sebastian-_san_! Tos-an!)

-Back to Soul Society-

"Bisa gak sih pelanin suara lo? Lagi pula, tumben lo manggil gue pake sebutan 'Soi Fong-_taichou_'... Biasanya cuma _taichou_ doang" jawab Soi Fong, kapten divisi 2 yang nge-fans berat sama Yoruichi.

"Fufufufufu... _Taichou _tau gak hari ini hari apa?" tanya Omaeda, dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang m-e-n-j-i-j-i-k-a-n.

"Hari Kamis, mang kenapa lo nanya-nanya?" jawab Soi Fong dengan entengnya.

JRENG JRENG JRENG JREEENNNGG! (Ada yang mau konser ya disini? Ikutan dong!) Soi Fong lupa ultah letnannya sendiri!_ Emang sih, waktu Winter War _taichou_ lupa ngasih tau gue kalo Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku sama Ayasegawa ikut perang, cuma gue yang gak tau... Tapi.., kali ini terlalu! TERLALU! _teriak Omaeda dalam hati, pake nada suara kayak Roma Irama gitu lagi!

_**HEH! Omaeda gendut! Ngapain sih lo teriak-teriak di pikiran lo? Dunia gue gempa nih, GEMPA! Gempanya 9 skala richter nih! **_teriak si Gegetsuburi, gara-gara aksi Omaeda yang terlalu gitu deh...

_Oiya! Heh, Gegetsuburi! Lo tau gak hari ini hari apa?_ tanya Omaeda. Mungkin aja kalo Soi Fong gak tau, si Gegetsuburi tau kalo sekarang dia ultah. Kan Gegetsuburi _zanpakutou_nya sendiri. Kalo gak tau, kebangetan kan?

_**Eh? Hari ini...**_

_Iya..., hari ini...!_

_**Hari Kamis! Emang kenapa nanya-nanya? Jangan bilang lo gak tau hari ini hari apa! **_kata Gegetsuburi sambil memakai nada mengejek.

GEDUBRAK! Kali ini si Omaeda jatuh dari kursinya (Lah? Sejak kapan dia duduk? Kok Toki gak tau ya?). Soi Fong melihat Omaeda sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lo kenapa sih? Pagi-pagi udah gak waras begini... Oiya! Gue pergi rapat para _taichou_ dulu ya! Jangan makan _senbei_ di atas meja kerja gue!" teriak Soi Fong, terus ber_shunpo_ ria ke divisi 1.

_Oiya! Mungkin aja di rapat para letnan ada yang inget ultah gue! _pikir Omaeda dalam hati. Dengan cepat, Omaeda ber_shunpo_ ria menuju tempat biasanya para _fukutaichou_ melakukan rapat. Tapi..., setelah sampai sana...

"HELLO GUYS~~~!" teriak Omaeda, kali ini teriakkannya sampai dunianya Ichigo dkk.

-Di Dunia Ichigo dkk-

"Suara paan tuh?" tanya Ichigo yang lagi baca majalah porno (Mohon hal ini jangan ditiru!)

"Mana ketempe?" jawab Kon sambil nonton video porno (...)

-Back to December, eh, Soul Society!-

"Eh! LO TUH MAU BIKIN KITA SEMUA BUDEG, HAH?" teriak Renji, saking kencengnya, mukanya jadi merah sama kayak rambutnya.

"Hehehe,_ gomen, gomen_! Lo pada tau gak hari ini hari apa?" teriak Omaeda, _lagi_.

"Hah? Hari ini hari... Kamis!" jawab Matsumoto.

"BUKAN! Eh, bener sih... Tapi bukan itu maksud gue!" jawab Omaeda.

"Hari Lembaga Nasional Desa!" jawab Nanao.

"Hah? Bukan! Masa pada lupa sih?" teriak Omaeda kesal.

"_Ano_... Rapatnya mau dimulai lho _minna-san_..." ujar Hinamori.

"Oiya! Untung Hinamori ingetin! Kalo gak, kita gak rapat-rapat deh!" kata Renji.

"Iya! Ini semua gara-gara Omaeda tuh!" ujar Matsumoto.

_Hiks... Semuanya pada lupa..._

Selesai~!

* * *

><p><strong>Percakapan dibalik layar<strong>

Toki: Selesai deh part ini~!

Omaeda: HEH! AUTHOR SIALAN! KENAPA ULTAH GUE DI LUPAKAN?

Toki: Ano, bukannya bagus ceritanya begini? Kan Omaeda-_san_ gak terkenal... (sambil ngelirik ke Omaeda dengan tatapan bosan, jutek, d el el)

Omaeda: (heart attack) UGH!

Renji: (ketawa kesetanan) Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk! Bagus deh orang-orang lupa ultah lo!

Hinamori: _Ano_… Kok dipart ini kelihatannya aku sopan banget ya?

Toki: Kan Hinamori emang selalu sopan… Kan aneh gitu kalo misalnya Hinamori tiba-tiba jadi kayak Hiruma-_sama… _

Yukiko: To-_chan_~ Kok Yu belom tampil?

Toki: Yah, kalo Yu-_chan_ tampil di part ini, reputasi Yu-_chan_, OC Toki tersayang, nanti bisa ancur lagi... (sambil ngelirik menjijikan ke arah Omaeda)

Omaeda: (heart attack again) AGH!

Soi Fong: Eh lo! Jangan kabur! Ayo latihan lagi!

Omaeda: TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKK~! (dengan nada lebay)

Toki: Oke deh _minna-san_! Makasih udah baca part ini! Part selanjutnya ultahnya Aizen lho!

Aizen: (evil smirk) Fufufufu...

Toki: TIDAKKKK! TOKI BENCI AIZEN! ( Aizen ditonjok sampe ke Pluto)

Yukiko: (sweat drop) Kalo benci, kenapa To-_chan_ mau bikin part ultahnya dia? Aneh deh…

Toki: Eh? Gak tau deh, Toki sendiri jadi bingung… Hehehehehe…

All: (sweat drop)

Yukiko: Sekali lagi terima kasih ya _minna-san_! Kita ketemu pas 29 Mei, pas Aizen ultah!

All: REVIEW YA!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** fanfic ini genrenya apa ya? Toki bingung -_- apakah para readers bisa ngasih tau Toki?


	2. 29 May, Killer Present!

Toki: Hai, _minna-san_! Toki di sini! (teriak-teriak kayak orang gila) Sekarang tanggal 29 Mei, berarti sekarang ultahnya Aizen!

Aizen: (evil smirk) Khukhukhu...

Toki: (ngeluarin bazooka) MATI KAU!

BUUUMMMMMMM!

Aizen: (semaput, keluar busa dari mulut)

Yukiko: (muncul di belakang Toki, sweat drop) Ano..., kalo gini, gimana kita lanjutin fanfic ini, To-_chan_?

Toki: (kaget) Ups... Toki lupa... Hehehehehe... (ngeliat Aizen dengan tatapan benci) Aizen, kali ini Toki biarkan kau hidup... Lain kali..., CUMA ADA KATA MATI BUAT LO! (aura gelap mengelilingi Toki)

Aizen: (ketakutan) _H.., HAI_!

Toki: (evil smirk) Fufufu... Baiklah! Dengan ini, part kedua D-I-B-U-K-A!

Shinji: (tiba-tiba nongol) EHEM!

Toki: (kaget) Shin-_chan_! Jangan bikin orang jantungan dong!

Shinji: hn

Toki: (bisik-bisik) Shin-_chan_ kenapa sih?

Yukiko: (ikutan bisik-bisik) Gak tau deh! OH! Jangan-jangan dia ngambek gara-gara ultahnya gak dirayain kali!

Toki: (jaw drop) OIYA! (lari ke Shinji) SHIN-_CHAN_! MAAFKAN TOKI YANG PELUPA INI! (dengan nada terlebay dari yang teralay)

Shinji: (sweatdrop) Nih orang napa lagi?

Yukiko: (ikutan sweatdrop) Uh... Karena To-_chan_ sibuk minta maaf karena orang gila, Yu aja deh yang ngebuka fanfic ini...

* * *

><p><strong>OC in this fanfic<strong> (this time real!) : Yukiko

**Disclaimer**: Bleach still not Toki's, hiks... Tapi! Laptop dan cerita ini sepenuhnya punya Toki ;P

**Warning**: OCC, gaje, menyebabkan sakit kepala hebat, muntah-muntah (bagi pembenci Aizen) dan..., selanjutnya baca aja!

* * *

><p><strong>29 May, Killer Present<strong>

-29 May, Di Hueco Mundo-

GROKKK...ZZZ...GROKK (**A/N**: Karena di Hueco Mundo gak ada matahari, jadi ayam-_san_ ketiduran deh!)

Nah! Inilah surga para hollow-hollow buruk rupa, HUECO MUNDO! Nah, sekarang para espada lagi mengadakan rapat mendadak dangdut, eh, darurat! Apa ya tujuan dari rapat itu? Let's cekidot!

"Eh, gimana nih? Aizen-_sama_ hari ini ultah lho!" teriak Grimjow kayak anak kecil.

"Bisa gak sih lo diem? Kita juga tau kali" jawab Ulquiorra sambil baca koran yang bertuliskan HUECO MUNDO NEWS.

"Gimana kalo kita bikin petasan yang spesial? Kan seru tuh ngeledakin sesuatu" kata Szayel, si peneliti gila kayak Kurotsuchi.

"Gimana kalo bikin kejutan aja?" tanya seseorang yang tak dikenal.

Para espada langsung nengok ke arah suara nyari nan melengking itu berasal. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari seorang _shinigami_ berambut putih, eh, silver mengkilap dan mempunyai mata berwarna emas.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Harribel, si espada betina.

"Gak sopan ya! Aku itu Yukiko! Y-U-K-I-K-O! _Shinigami_ divisi 5 peringkat ke-3!" jawab shinigami tadi yang ternyata adalah Yukiko!

"Terus, ngapain ada shinigami di sini?" tanya Grimmjow sewot kayak banci di taman lawang habis gak dapet duit.

"Uhm, aku ke sini mau ngasih ini ke Aizen! Bilangin, ini dari para _taichou_ dan _fukutaichou_ dari _gotei_ 13 lho!" kata Yukiko, ngasih kotak warna merah berpita kuning ke para espada di sana dan abis itu langsung ngacir lewat jendela.

"Hmm, ini mau di apain? Mau dikasih ke bos?" tanya Barragan, si kakek tengkorak.

"Yah, kita gak tau juga... Kalo si bos kenapa-kenapa, apa jadinya kita?" jawab Grimmjow.

"Apanya yang kenapa-kenapa?"

Para espada sekali lagi kena serangan jantung dan terkapar di lantai, eh, bukan! Yang bener : Para espada sekali lagi kaget dan nengok ke asal suara. Ternyata itu suara Gin dan Tousen, si rubah dan si buta.

"Lho? Kok pada kaget sih? Kayak ngeliat setan aja" kata Gin dengan 'senyuman' menawannya itu.

_Emang lo setan_! ujar para espada dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kotak kecil apa itu?" tanya Gin, nunjuk ke kotak yang tadi dikasih sama Yukiko.

"Eh..., ini..., kado buat... Aizen-_sama_ dari kita!" kata Grimmjow, yang membuat dia dapet sarapan dead glare dari para espada lainnya.

"Kado? Apa gak terlalu kecil buat Aizen-_sama_?" tanya Tousen, yang sekarang memegang kotak kado itu.

"Eh... Itu..."

"HUWA! KADO!" teriak Aizen yang tiba-tiba masuk lewat jendela.

"Aizen-_sama_! JANGAN!" teriak Harribel. Tapi, terlambat.. Aizen membuka kadonya dan tiba-tiba...

"Ini kado dari kalian semua?" tanya Aizen antusias. Para espada melongo plus melotot. Di dalam kotak kecil itu ternyata banyak kado-kado berukuran BESAR! Anehnya, kok muat ya, 11 kado dalam kotak berukuran panjang lebar dan tingginya 3 cm?

"Eh, i, iya!" jawab Grimmjow sambil keringatan.

"Kan kalian ada 10 orang, eh, hollow.. Kok kadonya ada 11?" tanya Aizen, yang agak mulai curigaan.

"Ada yang beli 2, Aizen-_sama_!" jawab salah satu dari mereka, readers bisa milih kok siapa aja yang ngomong.

"Ow, oke lah kalo begitu! Gue buka kado pertama!" kata Aizen, membuka kado yang paling besar, yang ternyata dari Yama-_jii_, alias _Soutaichou_! Dan ternyata, eh, ternyata... Isinya adalah... API TERPANASNYA _RYUJIN JAKKA_!

"HUWAAAAA! EMAK, EH, EMAK GUE UDAH TIADA! YA UDAH! HEH! ESPADA SIALAN! PADAMIN NIH API!" teriak Aizen kayak orang kesamber api, eh, emang kesamber api ya?

"Eh, tunggu Aizen-_sama_! La Gota!" teriak Harribel, dengan tujuan menyelamatkan tuan tercinta.

BYUUURRRR!

"Huwa~! Untuk gue selamat! Jujur, NIH KADO DARI SIAPA?" tanya Aizen, dengan background api membara, padahal apinya udah padam.

"Eh, em, uh, ah, itu..."

"Udah deh, jangan di ambil pusing! Gue ambil aja kado yang laen" kata Aizen dengan nada yang biasanya, sambil mengambil kotak berwarna emas, yang ternyata dari Soi-Fong.

"Perasaan kotak ini isinya makhluk hidup deh..." ucap Aizen dengan suara berbisik, sambil merobek kotak itu... Ternyata isinya...

NGUNG, NGUNG, NGUNG!

"HUWA! TOLONGIN AYE!" teriak Aizen yang ternyata dikejar sama isi kado itu. Benar lho itu isinya hewan, yaitu LEBAH!

"HUMP! Buset dah... Perasaan dari tadi isi kadonya gak wajar semua dah" ucap Gin, sambil menahan ketawa.

"Emang dari tadi apa aja isinya?" tanya Tousen.

"HAH? LO GAK LIAT? LO BUTA YA?" tanya Gin, gak percaya teman sepengkhianatannya ini gak ngeliat adegan aneh bin gila itu.

"Yah, gue emang buta, BEGO!" teriak Tousen.

"Ups, peace gue lupa" jawab Gin sambil bersweatdrop ria. NAH! Back to Aizen!

"HUWA! LEBAH! PAHIT, PAHIT, PAHIT, PAHIT, OUCH!" teriak Aizen.

"AIZEN-_SAMA_!" teriak para espada, sambil ngejar bos mereka yang lari menghindari lebah-lebah lincah itu.

-1 Jam kemudian, di Soul Society-

"Hallo _minna-san_~!" sapa Yukiko kepada semua yang ada di divisi 5.

"Hallo Yukiko-_san_!" sapa balik orang-orang di divisi 5. Yukiko dengan semangat pergi ke tempat biasanya Hinamori mengerjakan paperworknya.

"Ohayou Mochi!" sapa Yukiko pada Hinamori.

"Ohayou Yukiko-_san_!" sapa Hinamori.

"Eh~? Jangan panggil Yukiko-_san_! Kesannya formal! Panggil aja Yu-_chan_, Yuki, atau apapun boleh!" ujar Yukiko sedangkan Hinamori cuma bersweatdrop ria.

"_Hai, hai_… Ngomong-ngomong, tumben dateng terlambat. Ada apa?" tanya Hinamori, sambil mengerjakan paperwork.

"Abis dari Hueco Mundo, ngirim paket yang itu lho~~!" jawab Yukiko, sambil makan permen yang biasa dia bawa.

Hinamori langsung mengeluarkan evil smirk. "Terus, terus, jadinya gimana? Udah dibuka kadonya?" tanya Hinamori antusias, dengan cepat langsung duduk disebelah Yukiko, meninggalkan paperworknya.

"Hmm, menurut perkiraanku, sekarang lagi buka yang kedua, dan mau yang ketiga!" jawab Yukiko.

"Bagus deh… Khukhukhu…" ujar Hinamori, tiba-tiba disekelilingnya ada hawa hitam.

-Back To Hueco Mundo!-

Akhirnya, para lebah itu mati!

"Aizen-_sama, daijoubu ka_?" tanya Harribel.

"_Daijoubu_ BAPAK LO!" teriak Aizen.

"Yah, Aizen-_sama_... Saya gak tau bapak saya siapa..." jawab Harribel. Semua espada sweatdrop.

"Agh! Diem dah! Gue buka kado berikutnya aja!" kata Aizen sambil buka kado ketiga yang ternyata dari divisi 3, 5, 9! Apa yang bakal terjadi ya? Dan ternyata eh, ternyata...

"HUWA! KUE!" teriak Aizen kayak anak baru dapet lolipop berukuran jumbo. Yup, isinya kue kering berukuran besar yang bentuknya mirip Aizen!

"Yakin ini gue? Imut banget dah!" kata Aizen dengan nada lebay, yang ternyata bikin author kita pergi ke toilet gara-gara pengen muntah.

"Fuh... Untuk kado kali ini biasa-biasa aja..." ujar Grimmjow. Aizen pun memulai memakan kue itu dari bawahnya, tapi, tiba-tiba...

BRUKKK!

"HUWA! GUE KENAPA NIH?" teriak Aizen kayak banci baru dapet duit sejuta. Para espada dan Gin dan Tousen nengok dan melotot, melihat Aizen gak bisa berdiri sempurna.

"Aizen-_sama_! Anda kenapa?" tanya salah satu espada.

"Gak tau! Yang pasti, kaki gue rasanya berat banget abis gue makan kue ini!" teriak Aizen alay. Yak! Ternyata ini kue mengandung semacam serbuknya _Wabisuke_, jadinya, ketika dia makan salah satu bagian dari kue itu, bagian yang dimakan akan menjadi berat!

"Gimana nih? Masa gue yang tampan ini jadi lumpuh?" teriak Aizen, yang sekali lagi bikin Author kita muntah darah, tapi seneng ngeliat Aizen cacat.

"Uhm, uh, ah... Gimana kalo kita buang kadonya?" jawab Grimmjow yang udah mandi keringat dingin.

"Ide ba..." Sebelum Aizen selesai ngomong, tiba-tiba... BREEEKKK! Semua kotak kado yang kesisa kebuka semua! Dan yang muncul adalah _Senbonzakura_ versi bankai dari Byakuya, anjing rabies dari Komamura, banci dari Kyoraku, _Ryu senka_ dari Hitsugaya, cairan kimia yang banyak dari Kuroshutci, permen basi dari Ukitake, dan... KENPACHI MUNCUL DARI KADO TERAKHIR!

"EMAK!" teriak Aizen dengan lebay dan alay.

"AIZEN-_SAMA_!" teriak para espada sambil lari-lari untuk mengejar bos mereka. Sedangakan Gin dan Tousen malah pesta minum teh sama Ciel (Lah?).

Tamat! (Baca: Happy Ending)

* * *

><p><strong>Percakapan di balik panggung<strong>

Toki: YES! RENCANA TOKI SUKSES! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE! (ketawa setan ala Hiruma)

Yukiko: Yu tampilnya cuma sedikit (ngomel)

Toki: (sweatdrop) Eh... Nanti Toki banyakin deh...

Yukiko: (senyum) Yes!

Aizen: (muncul dengan muka babak belur) AUTHOR SIALAN! LIAT NIH! GUE JADI GAK TAMPAN LAGI GARA-GARA LO!

Toki: (mual) HUEKK! (muntah) Siapa yang bilang lo tampan coba? (bahasa kasarnya mulai keluar)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Ugh... Sebentar lagi bakal ada perang nih...

Toki: Oiya! Sebelum perang ini akan dimulai, Toki ucapkan terima kasih untuk **Kyo Vinzenz**, **Minamoto no Hikari Ai**, dan **ayano646cweety** yang udah nge-review fanfic ini! Toki sayang sama senpai-senpai semua! (dengan tampang semanis gula)

Aizen: Alah, sok manis lo!

Toki: (marah) APA LO BILANG!

BRUAK! KABOOOMM! (?)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Kalo gini, Yu ngacir dulu ah... Tapi, sebelum readers ikutan ngacir, REVIEW dulu ya! Sampai jumpa di 3 Juni dimana Momo ultah~~!


End file.
